Waiting For Love
by Randomer06
Summary: Lexzie. High School. It's Meredith's 16th Birthday. What mischief can the group get up to?


Title:

** Waiting For Love****  
Author: ****Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer0612)****  
Rating: R (14+)  
Pairings: mainly Alex/Izzie (lexzie) but includes Meredith/Derek (merder) Cristina/Owen (crowen) with references to Callie/Arizona (Callizona) Lexie/Mark (Slexie) George/Olivia and Addison.  
Premise: ****AU, High-school to start with.****  
Warning: ****AU.****  
Author's Note: Enjoy! =D**

It was the day of Meredith's 16th birthday. As usual she wouldn't be spending it with her mother. Her mother was always 'busy'. She would go away for weeks at a time. This happened to be one of those times. Meredith usually had her closest friends Izzie, Cristina, Alex and George round on her birthday for a small get together. Meredith was the last out of her small group of friends to turn 16. Meredith had also invited some others to stay over too. Cristina was dating Owen Hunt at the time so Cristina had asked Meredith if he could come round and bring some of his friends to stay. Meredith being Meredith said yes. Owen and his friends were a few years older, legal to buy alcohol, this being the main reason for them at the party.

All the guests arrived at Meredith's. There was Izzie, Alex, George, Cristina, Owen, Derek, Mark and Olivia. Meredith had decided the boys could sleep in the guest room on the floor whilst the girls slept in her room. Once the entire group had dumped their bags upstairs they all came traipsing back downstairs.

4 hours later most of the group were completely wasted by the amount of alcohol consumed.

"Guys, I think we should have a game of truth and dare. You up for it?" Meredith asked with a chorus of yes' following.

Meredith pushed all the furniture back and placed a bottle in the middle of the floor and instructed everyone to circle around it. Everybody sat down and got ready for the game to begin.

"If the bottle lands on you then you have to choose truth or dare. Got it?"

"Mer, we're not a bunch of blithering idiots, we got it" Cristina replied

The game began. The first person for the bottle to land on was George. Meredith asked the question. George chose truth.

"Have you ever dated anyone else other than Olivia?"

"Erm... no?"

George's reply was followed by laughing and sniggering. George spun the bottle this time. The bottle landed on Cristina next.

"Dare"

"I dare you to... kiss Owen"

"George, you're a pansy" she said as she kissed Owen.

"My turn" Cristina replied spinning the bottle. The bottle stopped spinning.

"Iz, it's you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you've never been laid?"

"Well...erm...yes, it's true" Izzie answered.

Alex twitched. The girl he was in love with was a virgin. She didn't know how he felt about her but later tonight he would tell her. He thought she would have had loads of guys by now, her being wildy attractive and all.

Cristina took Izzie's turn as she just sat there with her hands covering her face trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Alex, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the bathroom with Barbie for 15 mins. You can do whatever you want, just stay in the bathroom together for 15 minutes."

"Fine, come on Iz"

Izzie slowly stood up and followed Alex.

Once they got to the bathroom Izzie began to speak.

"God, I'm such an idiot"

"No you're not. You want to save it for that special person, I get it."

"You do?"

"I didn't and now I regret you know..."

"Thanks Alex"

"No problem. By the way Iz, I have something to tell you"

"What's that?"

"I'm in love with you Iz, have been for a while"

"You're in love with me?" Izzie started to giggle.

"God, I'm such a doofus"

"No, Alex, it's not that I don't like you. I love you too."

"Iz, this isn't the time to joke about..."

"I'm not joking" Izzie said as she placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"Iz..."

"Hmm...?"

"I'll never hurt you"

"I know, just don't tell the others we're dating okay?"

"Yeah, our little secret"

Suddenly the heard a voice.

"Guys! You can come back now!" It was Cristina.

"Coming!" Izzie shouted.

The rest of the game went well. Meredith found out that Derek loved her and that their drunken fling last week was the best thing to ever happen to him so far, Mark loves Meredith's half-sister Lexie, and Cristina lost her virginity to Preston Burke and Izzie was the only one not to lose her 'innocence' yet. Even Meredith had and she was 16 today. It was an interesting night in all. The party started to die down now as the alcohol seemed to take effect. The group decided it would be best for them to go to bed and sleep off the effects.

* * *

It was now 3.30am. Everyone was in bed , but not everybody was asleep. Izzie lay awake thinking about what Alex had told her, he loved her. She never imagined that Alex Karev would love trailer trash like her. She loved the fact that he regretted losing his virginity because he wanted to give her instead. She loved the fact that he was happy with 'them' being their little secret just until she was ready to tell the others, to live up to Cristina's mocking or the others telling her she could find someone better for her. She didn't want anyone else. Alex was a good guy to her and that's all that mattered. Cristina would make some smart remark about 'Evilspawn' dating 'Barbie'. Izzie got up and crept to the room where Alex was sleeping. George, Alex, Derek, Mark and Owen were all asleep, most of them snoring. Izzie knelt down to the camp bed Alex was sleeping on and crawled in with him. Alex stirred and woke up slowly.

"Hey" Izzie whispered.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Alex whispered back

"I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about what was said in the bathroom"

"What? I love you?"

"Yeah, that"

"What about it?"

"You were right when you said I was saving it for that special person. That's you. You're my dream guy."

"Told you I was right. I'm your dream guy?" Izzie didn't answer his question, she just continued speaking.

"I don't want to save it anymore Alex"

"Save what?"

"Do you need me to spell it to you?" Izzie answered, rubbing up against him.

"Iz, you still drunk? Am I dreaming?"

"No I'm not drunk, and if you can feel this you're not dreaming" Izzie kissed Alex with as much passion she could without making much noise.

"Iz, are you joking about or are you being serious?"

"I'm being serious Alex."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life"

"You're not gonna regret it after?"

"No, now let's find a free room"

"Well, if that's what you want..."

"Yes that's what I want, definitely. You up for it then?"

"Well, I can't turn a gorgeous young woman like you down now can I?"

* * *

Meredith woke up early, well early considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Meredith noticed Izzie wasn't in the room and assumed she had just gone to the toilet. Meredith walked to the boys' room. Derek stirred as Meredith peered in. George, Owen and Mark all woke up.

"What a delightful thing to wake up to" Mark smirked at Mer

"Ugh, get lost Sloan"

"I'm off to see Cristina" Owen said as he pulled on his trousers and t-shirt and left the room.

"Hey Mer. Last night was pretty awesome. Thanks"

"No, thank you" Mer said, reaching down to give George a friendly hug.

"Where's Alex?"

"I don't know"

"Izzie wasn't in the room either. Let me just go check the bathroom."

Mer walked to the bathroom and looked in, nobody there.

Mer then heard someone snoring in her mom's room. She opened the door slowly to find clothing on the floor and Izzie curled up against Alex. Meredith couldn't help but smile. She had known for ages that Izzie had a crush on Alex and Alex had a crush on Izzie. It was nice to see the two so perfect for each other together at last. Izzie stirred and saw Meredith at the door.

"So, I take it that you and Alex are an item now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Izzie smiled

"I'll let you guys get dressed. I need you downstairs, I want info"

"Okay, I'll wake him up in a minute, I just love watching him sleep"

"See you in a minute"

Meredith left the room. Izzie gently kissed Alex's shoulder which woke him up.

"Hey gorgeous"

"Hey" she smiled at him

"No regrets?"

"Nope, none at all. Why would I?"

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you"

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too. "

"I'm gonna get dressed and see Mer"

"Go ahead, I'll be there in 5"

Izzie quickly got ready and walked downstairs to the living room where Meredith was sat.

"So, Iz. How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Losing it?"

"I couldn't have chose a better guy"

"So you and Alex, I knew that you two would get together at some point"

"Did you know he liked me in that way?"

"Yeah, he has done since we were like 9 years old Iz. You've liked him since you were about 10. It's a shame you didn't work it out sooner" Meredith laughed.

"You gonna give it a go with Derek?"

"Yeah, he's my man, I can tell"

"I heard Sloan likes Lexie"

"He can keep away from her, at least for a few years anyway"

"Well, we all have someone now. Let's hope it's all good"

"Yeah" Meredith replied as Izzie hugged her.

"Welcome to being 16"

* * *

8 years later Izzie stood at a big set of wooden doors. The doors opened. Izzie looked to the front of the church. The music started. 3 year old twins Emily and Jacob Shepherd were Izzie's flowergirl and pageboy and 7 year old Hannah Karev as bridesmaid. Cristina was Izzie's Maid of Honour and Meredith Alex's best man. George was to give Izzie away. Derek sat with Mark who had his arm around his girlfriend, Lexie. Next to them sat Addison, Callie, Arizona and Owen. Callie had her arm around Arizona which seemed to creep Addison out a bit. Owen kept glancing at Cristina, nodding at her, telling her everything was going to plan. Olivia sat at the other side of the church, with her two young boys John and Edward O'Malley, John who was 6 and Edward who was 4. All the children were splitting images of their parents.

George led Izzie to the front of the church, the place where Izzie would go from being Isobel Katherine Stevens to Isobel Katherine Karev. She couldn't wait to become Mrs Alex Karev. Why it had taken so long she couldn't understand but it didn't matter really, all she wanted was to be married to her man, Alex.

The ceremony went well. Everybody shed at least one tear, even hardcore Cristina. After the ceremony had finished they headed to the reception. The men hung out at the bar drinking whilst the women talked and the kids played tag. Addison, Izzie's childhood friend had made it to her wedding bringing her two friends Callie and Arizona.

"Izzie, this is Callie and this is Arizona. They're a couple"

"Nice to meet you. I sort of guessed when Callie had her arm around Arizona."

The girls got to know each other. Addison wanted to catch up with Izzie, find out what had happened during the 12 years she had been away from Seattle. The girls began to talk about their first experiences of sexual relationships.

"Mine was with some Trekkie" Addison laughed.

"Mine was with Finn Dandridge" Meredith added.

"Mer, seriously? He was a freak. Iz, who was yours?"

Izzie just sat there staring at Alex lovingly, him returning it.

"Iz, can you hear me?" Addison asked

"Oh, sorry. I'm married to him"

"Your first experience at sex was with Alex?"

"Yep, at my house. In my mom's bed to be exact whilst me and the others were intoxicated with alcohol"

"Wow, you lucky girl. I wish Alex was my first lover"

"Well, I just happen to be a very, very lucky girl." Izzie placed a hand on her stomach where her and Alex's 12 week old baby was growing.

"You're pregnant?" Meredith asked, gobsmacked.

"Yeah, we're having another baby" Izzie smiled as she said that.

Alex walked over and placed an arm around Izzie, kissing her.

"We hear congratulations for being newlyweds and parents again are in order"

"Thanks Addie, Mer. I think I better get my 3 girls home. Well 2 girls seeming as Meredith is taking Hannah" Alex smirked

"You don't know what the baby is yet so how can you say it's a girl?"

"I just have a feeling, okay babe?"

"Suppose. Take us home Alex"

"Yeah, go ahead. Enjoy yourselves" Addison waved at Izzie mouthing that she would visit her tomorrow.

"Okay and don't worry, we will" Izzie winked as she and Alex ran out the door into a car waiting for them outside.

* * *

6 months later Danielle Katherine Karev entered the world weighing 6lbs 2oz. She was the most beautiful thing Izzie had ever seen. Alex argued that it was equal between mother and daughter. Izzie and Alex couldn't help but feel that their lives were perfect and that they wouldn't change a thing for the world. Izzie knew that night at Meredith's was one of the best days of her life, that, Hannah's birth, the wedding and today.

**THE END!**


End file.
